A Twisted Sense of Justice
by JulietGivesUp
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, hateful student council president, finds himself looking after a seemingly innocent American in detention everyday after school. He hated everything about this kid. His annoying antics, his provocative remarks, and most of all his one sided romantic delusions.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm suffering from writer's block again. It's a real pain but I guess I'll just get through it by publishing consecutive chapters everyday. It should get me writing everyday and hopefully I can get over it with this story. Quality and content may turn out like crap though. Bear with me. **

* * *

Three _bloody _years and you would think I've built enough patience to deal with these new, senseless imbeciles. Several bodies littered the hallways dirtying the pristine floors with their filthy presence. The very first day of school and _my_ halls are already reeking of dim-witted idiots who couldn't find anything more productive to do than terrorize a fellow freshman. And a pitiful Italian, at that.

_First-years are such a pain in the arse. _

"We'll surprise him! Grab his arms from behind while I punch the living daylights out of this punk!"

"Right boss!"

Sighing, I kicked the idiot making a grab at my arm, the impact causing a chain reaction. The student toppled over the other delinquents standing a bit too close behind him. They fell like a line of dominoes thanks to chubby in the front.

"Idiots! It's not a surprise anymore if you're practically yelling it in my ear." I squished his face with the sole of my trainers. The piglet under my shoe turned bright pink and drew a sheath from his pocket.

"Why you cocky little bastard-"

I wearily lowered my eyes to meet his and he froze instantly. His brown irises, a typical colour from the assortment now a days, were displaying his true identity: a helpless weakling. They say the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. A blind person needn't even look at this fool's eyes to read him like an open book and see him for what he really was. Pitiful. What are the chances that his childhood consisted of being neglected and spoiled? So cliché...

With a flick of a finger, the Swiss army knife went twirling out of his hands. It landed with a light _clink_. I crushed the boy's wrists with my foot. It cracked and snapped under the pressure as he released an ear-grating whine.

I scoffed. "I'm not some helpless woman, you wanker! Who do you think I am?"

"P-Please… s-s-stop!"

"Introductions, introductions!" I was cut short with my mobile buzzing.

"Ah, yes Kiku?"

"_I am sorry to disturb you Arthur-san, but everyone in the council room is searching for you. We need you back here to assist with the new arrivals, if it's not too much trouble."_

"It's no trouble Kiku. I'll be there immediately. Say… mind doing me a little favor?"

"_Hai. Please state your request."_

"I need you to send the nurse and custodians to clean the hallways near the science buildings. It's absolutely filthy in here," I said impassively looking at the _dirt_ on the floor. The little Italian was still cowering in the cornering. Thank heavens he wasn't blubbering too loud to disturb the classes in session.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. _"If I may ask Arthur-san, what happened?"_

"Oh, I just happened to be passing by, making the rounds as usual and I noticed them all unconscious. Their injuries are devastating, however. Tsk, tsk, one has his arm dislocated and another lad's wrist is broken. _Both_ of them actually," I stepped on his left wrists earning a cry of pain, "You know how first years are! So _ecstatic_ for the beginning of the school year."

"_H-Hai."_

"Better call the nurse then, chap. Goodbye."

I walked over to the Italian, nudging him to get up. He glanced between his arms as I picked up the knife from before. He grimaced.

"Stand up."

"_Che cosa_?"

"_Stand up_."

The Italian shook his head no, gesturing at the blade.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I pronounced carefully. "Weapons are prohibited in the campus. It will be confiscated immediately. Now find your next class. The period's almost over."

"_Signore, I_-"

"**I said get to class!"**

The kid sprang up and dashed away, his footfalls echoing throughout the vast halls. I perked my ears up when I heard the idiot stumble along the way. They get _stupider_ every year. I was ready to leave this godforsaken place when I heard _clapping_ behind me. A student, judging from his uniform a second year, was animatedly cheering. He wore a grin large enough to split his childish face. His canines sparkled from the sunlight peering from the ceiling's high windows.

"That was totally badass! You were all like, 'bam!' and 'whack!' and then you were like 'slam!'" the boy was making bizarre gestures, and punching thin air. "You're like a hero!" he pointed. _Americans._

The school has been receiving plenty of them lately. Damn it all. Honestly, like I didn't have enough things to worry about with them running all over the school acting like self-righteous hypocrites. Tricky things, Americans are. Unintentionally speak out of their beliefs and they'll launch on a rant fueling the rest of their company into action. Not only that, but they're the hardest to break too.

"Dude, you were so cool-!" he began to say as I started walking away. I haven't the time to deal with the pest right now. The rest of the student council was probably waiting for me to begin orientation.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Go to class, kid. Wandering around campus while classes are in session is against school rules. Truants are immediately assigned campus detention, however, I'll let you off just this once," I stated checking my watch. _9:30_. Five minutes before the end of first period.

"Hold on a sec! I want an autograph!" The American snatched my arm earning him a sickening lump on the head, courtesy of the school's student council president.

"Detention! After school, sixteen hundred hours sharp! Understand!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I suppose that's when it all started. Every day he would be reported to the council room for one thing or another. Popping up all over the campus, disturbing classroom efficiency, countless acts of truancy, damaging school property, the list goes on. It was preposterous reading the reports stack piled on my table every day. I even pulled up his old school records and it was _perfect_! No records of disciplinary problems – not even one absence. He attended school every day from preschool to current with academic achievements to match.

More than once did I contemplate on expelling this troublesome bastard only to learn that he had some kind of special immunity with the school board. As such, they would have none of it and he was set to stay until the end of his four years.

"Do you always have a scowl on your face?"

I looked up from yet another expulsion and transfer refusals sent by the board for the American. It was the fifth time I've sent an appeal for them to get this dimwit out of my school. Ah well …sixth time's the charm?

"Take a seat and kindly shut up, Mr. Jones," I hissed. It was a Monday and it was bloody raining. Leave it to this kid to complete my day.

"Come on, prez, we've gone through this before. The name's Alfred," the blonde countered, casually sitting down on one of the sofas with his arm sprawled lazily on the cushions. His eyes, deep aquamarines, gleamed from under his glasses.

I chucked a heavy stapler at him squarely hitting his forehead. "Students in detention must sit on the wooden chairs. Get off the couch. _Now_."

"Geez. Such a stickler for rules. You could've killed me with that stapler, prez."

I scanned the school budget statement and bills regarding the student body's spending. These stupid clubs just don't understand the meaning of down-sizing no matter how many times I beat it into them. Meanwhile, I could sense a certain idiot pouting.

"Y'know, prez, you've broken one of your own rules. I thought weapons were prohibited in school."

Excessive spending by the Drama club… "Fool. A stapler is not a weapon. It is simply an office supply."

"Yeah, well, you can staple someone's fingers together so technically it's a potential murder weapon."

My fingers drummed on the table as I filled out an exemption form to permanently disband the Drama club. "Would you like to try and find out?"

"Th-Thanks, I think I'll pass."

There was a moment of delightful silence. Although it wasn't too long before he murdered it with his obnoxious voice.

"So… that was a good throw back there, prez. You play baseball or something?"

"No."

"Well then, how about football? I mean football _football _of course. Not that European soccer crap. I mean, me personally; I love the game. Not to brag or anything but I'm pretty awesome at it. Did you know I got accepted as the captain of the-"

"Belt up and read the bloody notice," I directed to the sign on the wall I made _specifically_ for him.

It read:

-No talking.

-Stay on-task.

-Take out work and/or reading materials.

-Keep your head up and sit forward.

-No disruptions i.e., inappropriate questions.

-No restroom breaks.

-No electronics.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me use the bathroom. But anyway, I'm so bored! I dunno what to do!"

"Take out your bloody homework and shut the fuck up!" I was tempted to chuck the hole puncher in his face if it would make him unconscious long enough for me to do my work.

"Ha! Good idea, prez." The American said shuffling through his backpack.

I returned to my work taking out stamps from the drawer.

Not even a sliver of a second later, "Can you help me with my homework?"

"_No. You and I know well that you can figure it all out on your own." _

A smile crept on his lips. "You've been researching on me lately, haven't ya? What can I say, I guess it's to be expected from a hero like me. So what did you find?"

"Nothing of interest, I can assure you," I rolled my eyes at this cocky bastard. He strolled over to my desk with an aloof grin.

"Is that so? What, you didn't think being a master hacker and gaining access to billions worth of money was interesting? Or even the fact that I worked in the assassination force? Gosh, you're hard to please Arthur."

I narrowed my eyes to meet his shifting blue ones. "The irony of calling yourself a hero."

He chuckled softly. "Aw c'mon, I didn't steal a single penny from that bank. I just wanted to play with a couple computer codes. And as for those motherfuckers, they all had it coming. It was all for the sake of justice and otherwise, they would've killed everybody in America if the chance was present. Doesn't that kinda make me a hero, sweetie?"

"For a hero, you certainly have a twisted sense of justice."

"Haha, can't argue with that but don't you think it's more fun that way, prez?"

Alfred seized my chin, locking his lips with mine. His slimy tongue lightly brushed against my bottom lip.

I did what I thought necessary.

_Slap!_

There stood a very dazed Alfred cradling his chin. A look of hurt washed on his face but it was quickly replaced with an exasperated smirk. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! After a whole year of watching you closely I-I thought that y-you were…. Please tell me I was right so I won't have to crawl into a hole and shrivel up from shame."

"If you must know, I'm neither homosexual nor heterosexual. I haven't the time for romantic delusions or sexual intercourse and unlike you, Mr. Jones, I have better things to do than seduce the school's student council members," I said wiping his disgusting slobber from my mouth. Yes, I've known for quite some time about his little connections with the student council body. A week into detention and he'd done wonders having side conversations with the members and whisking them away to do his favors. It's sickening to see Alfred being treated as an honored guest rather than the scandalous delinquent he is.

"I am no such thing! And the way you put it like that, you're making me sound like a player," he pouted making that glint in his eyes even more intolerable.

"But that's beside the point," I replied walking towards the file cabinet. "I am charging you for sexual harassment. Section 489D under the subdivision of the Education Code; committing or attempting to commit a sexual assault or committing sexual battery…"

I shoved a copy of the student handbook into his arms which he clumsily struggled to get a hold off. Rolling my eyes, I handed him his backpack and motioned to the clock. "Detention's over. Leave," I commanded.

In an instant Alfred pecked my cheek and grabbed his red bag from me. I felt my last nerve snapped but before I could take a swing at him Alfred was already halfway across the room.

"Hey thanks for the rule book, I'll make sure to use it as a checklist. Guess I'll see you tomorrow for detention, prez!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was almost the end of winter, only a couple more weeks to endure then it's back to cloudy skies and rain. A rainstorm, a flood, an earthquake – any of those had to be better than snow. Cold, infuriating, white clumps capturing every last heat until the sun threatens it back to where it came from.

I shivered and tried to suppress a sneeze. Instead, I channeled my irritation onto writing consents for the upcoming school activities. The school's annual culture fair was coming in less than three weeks and there was much to do. I've already assigned the construction team to order and prepare supplies. The planning committee and the head board have already approved of the proposals and it was up to me to grant the student body permission to their respective stands. It was tedious work designating rooms for each class, especially with the teachers stubborn in allowing students to use their homerooms.

With all the commotion this time of the year, I certainly don't have time to sick. My throat tickled and I reached out for the cup of tea Kiku graciously left for me a few moments ago – only to find it was long empty.

"Kiku?" I rasped. Damn, even my voice was failing me. The soreness in my back didn't help either from sleeping on the couch every night for the past three days. Some days, I had to work all night to finish the stacks of reports down to the last dot. Kiku would find me passed out in an awkward position on the small couch and bring a fresh uniform for me to wear. Besides, I couldn't possibly trust those idiots to do my work correctly; it makes me wonder why I even keep them around when all they do is gawk at the detention student.

Ah, speak of the devil...

I didn't even bother looking up.

"You seem a little busy there, prez. Don't you ever do anything besides all that student council stuff?" he bellowed. Just listening to him gives me a headache.

"What are you doing here?" I massaged my temples wishing he would just go away, disguising my voice from sounding so raw.

"Well… it _is_ lunchtime. Aren't you going to eat?"

"…"

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you eat."

There was a sound of crumpling paper. "Say, why don't you have half of my sandwich. It's not a hamburger but it's better than nothing, am I right?"

I could sense him glowing from across the room. "For the hundredth time, you can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it! This is not a lounge area Jones. Eat in the-!"

"Guess what day it is today, prez?"

There's just no talking with this boy! He's daft as a doll!

Alfred suddenly dropped a bright, pink box on my papers along with a dozen tulips and a stuffed polar bear. What on earth possessed him to think that I actually wanted these things?

"Be my Valentine this year?" he requested though it sounded more like a demand.

"See, I came prepared with flowers imported fresh from the Netherlands. You have no idea how much time it took ordering it from the internet. I was thinking along the lines of roses but then I thought it was too unoriginal. Oh yeah and Kiku also told me that you really like chocolate so I ordered some from Belgium. I even customized it! Anyway, this bear and I came up with a sing and dance number to show you."

He grabbed the polar bear and placed it on the table. "Come on Kumajirou, talk!"

"What?" the bear surprisingly spoke.

"Show Arthur your musical number."

"Which one?"

"The one we've been practicing all night on! Move your little feet c'mon – jazz hands, like this."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"That's it. I've had quite enough." I tried to stand up from my chair but he sat me back down.

"Wait! Alright, well, you like chocolate, yeah? Here!" Alfred made a grab for the pink box and removed the lid. He froze in anticipated glee.

It was Belgian chocolate alright …in the shape of a testicle and penis.

I was not amused.

"And the best part is that it's life-sized. Funny story, you see when I asked for them to shape it like my dick, they laughed and told me to make a mold – well sure enough I made one and sent it to them. It took quite a bit of time getting hard and keeping the shape of the mold in place but for you, prez, I'd do anythi-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I've heard enough!" I could hear my breathing ragged and uneven. My face was glowing red, whether it was from fury or fever, I didn't know but I just couldn't wait to bash this idiot's head open for bringing such a grotesque thing to school. A call of a student and the sound of the door opening interrupted me however.

A young man who matched Alfred's face came tearing in, clearly upset. "I know you have him Al! Where is he? Where's Kumajirou?"

Upon seeing the _living _white bear, the doppelganger relaxed and was about to berate Alfred when he saw me. A look of apprehension dawned on his placid face and he froze. I glared at him but said nothing. A headache was developing and I had to hold onto the edge of a table for support. Of course, I would never show weakness in front of anybody.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for my brother here, sir. Eh, we'll just be off now," he said and then hissing to his _brother_, "Let's go Alfred. Come on!"

The boy grabbed Alfred's arm and attempted to drag him away. I narrowed my eyes, hoping that it would coach them to get the far, far away from here. I had to finish my paper works and submit the arrangements before the end of the day; I hadn't time to lecture these fools.

"Hold on a minute, bro," Alfred replied. "You alright, prez? You don't look so hot…"

"I'm fine! Leave!" I snapped.

The persistent bastard decided to stay anyway. "Are ya sure?"

He was reaching for me. The boy had the _nerve _to touch me while I was down!

Animal instincts or not, in a matter of seconds, I pinned his chest on the ground, his arm twisted and locked on my hold, I was on top of him on his back, ready to break his spine. I could hear myself breathing heavily, restraining my muscles from ending this fool once and for all.

"J-J-Judo, huh?" he choked.

I jerked his arm backward, bones dangerously crackling. "This…is…not…a joke."

I was starting to see a mist, a bead of sweat slid down my neck and my head pounding like a drum.

"Ow! Uncle! Alright alright I give! I give!" he squirmed.

I released him immediately, not for his sake but for my own. I was up to my limit and it was unacceptable to collapse right then and there. It was unacceptable to show such weakness in front of others. I stumbled out of my own room, slamming the door behind me. I ran to the nearest comfort room just in time when everything went black.

* * *

Back in the student council room, Matthew Williams was pinching his forehead, eyes closed irritably. What had Alfred gotten himself into? Matthew could only stare, unimpressed, as Alfred sat himself up. His crazy brother was stretching and popping his arms back in place like it was nothing. He let out a relaxed sigh.

"So _that's _Arthur?"

"Yeah. Isn't he just… _incredible_?" Alfred's eyes sparkled as he excitedly replayed everything that had happened.

"God, Alfred! Out of all the Arthurs in this school, Arthur _Kirkland_ was the last person I was expecting you to like. I mean, of all people Alfred! You just had to choose the school's worst bully; the student council president. Oh boy, this is bad. This is really bad Alfred," Matthew ranted fretfully, though Alfred didn't seem to take it to heart.

"Mmhmm, but doesn't he just have the most perfectly round ass?"

"We're supposed to be lying low and you promised to stay out of trouble! It was a simple instruction: stay out of trouble. How hard is it to stay out of trouble, huh Al?" the Canadian droned aimlessly.

"And those arms! You wouldn't think they're all that strong with how short and lanky he is. Man, did ya see how fast he just flipped me over like that. Heh, I bet he's not too shabby in bed either," remarked Alfred.

"Arthur Kirkland is trouble. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah! I know!" The American beamed, his dimples showing.

Matthew facepalmed. "No. That's not a good thing. You're going to blow your cover if you keep this shit up. The government's relocated us five times now. Five times! And that's all because you couldn't keep your dick to yourself! Deflate your big head for once, Al. If not for you then do it for me. This is the fifth time we've moved and I'm sick and tired of lugging my stuff back and forth to a new house every time. Al! Hey! Are you even listening?"

One look at his brother and Matthew could tell that his lecture went through one ear and came out the other.

Alfred had this glazed look about him and though he still looked like Alfred F. Jones Matthew's come to know and put up with, the boy-next-door guise vanished and was replaced by a completely different person. Alfred licked his lips excitedly as a lion might, before hunting for prey, already imagining what it might taste like in his mouth.

"For the love of – you're hard aren't you?" It wasn't difficult for Matthew to tell when his brother was up to his old antics again.

"For quite some time now. Ever since he jumped me," Alfred smirked and stood up to his full height. "I'll be right back. I gotta handle something, if you know what I mean."

Matthew simply rolled his eyes. "You have no shame, Al."

"Damn right." He laughed.


End file.
